the birds, the bees, and the kitties
by Chocolate Milk Studio
Summary: This is the depravity of two young fangirls. This is M for sexual situations and strong language. It will have EdxOC, AlxOC, Royai, Enjoy and Rate and Review please. writen by emily  horserider117  and sam  geeksam113 or fanpire113  NOW ENTER IF YOU DARE!
1. Chapter 1: mission :james bond theme:

This story takes place in Central 8 years after the promise day. Edward went back to work for the

military with Al after they spent two years mastering alchemy in the east and west. Edward still has all his automail and can still clap his hand for transmutation circles. Also Havoc was cured as well as Roy with the stone.

Chapter 1 Mission

*section 1 author: Sam*

'GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! I just got back from a fucking mission. What the hell does that BASTARD General Mustang want now?'

Edward continued to rant like this is his head as he walked through the military office in the central command he so frequently found himself at. His aura and body language due to his rage stopped any passerby from uttering any greeting, or teasing as far as Lieutenant Havoc or Breda were concerned. Not even Connell Hawkeye whose own desk was right outside of the Generals office.

Ed walked into the General's office slamming the door as he entered.

"Hello Fullmetal, your looking positively maniac today," The General mused.

"Cut the crap General, what's my mission now? To spend another year in the rejuvenating Loire? Or maybe be sent up to Brigs again; General Armstrong sure loves me?" Ed questions vehemently his voice scathingly sarcastic.

"Ha ha, sorry to disappoint, but your mission is Maes' niece." Shocked and confused Ed muttered

"What?" Mustang guffawed at the younger man but only shortly then continues.

"I final got her to join the military. She is 27 just like you. So since you're her age, rank, and speciation I thought it would be fitting that you show her around Central and show her the ropes around here. But be warned she's a little fierce."

Ed was quiet for a moment but then said, "Is that really a mission. You know I'd do it, but I would have done it anyway. So what's the deal?"

"It's more a request than a mission. Maes practically raised her and her sister. Well until she was 10 when they both moved in with their aunt. Plus, I don't have anything but paperwork for you here. So you might as well take this easy assignment while you can." Ed smiled.

"Okay I'll take it."

Roy smiled back at him and said, "Good Gracia will be expecting you at 6 for dinner. The girls are staying there. Bring Al so her younger sister will have someone to talk to. Gracia wanted me to invite the two of you anyway."

*section 2 author: Emily*

Alphonse Elric sat on a bench outside central headquarters waiting for his brother who was probably calling Mustang some sort of rude word. Al sighed, sometimes he thinks Ed needs to take some anger management classes or something.

"I'm so bored." Al muttered to himself looking down at his feet. He had been sitting there with nothing to do for at least half an hour, but suddenly he felt something rub against his arm.

"What the-" Al looked for the source and what he found was a stray cat. The cat stared at him and happily meowed.

"Awwwwww you're so cute." Al's face lit up as the cat allowed him to pick her up. The cat started to purr and Al smiled at it. Suddenly Al gasped as he recognized the cat.

"No way! You're the cat brother wouldn't let me keep!" Al beamed and started to pet the cat. That's when it occurred to him that if Ed didn't let him keep the cat the first time then why would he now. That's when an idea popped into Al's head.

"I'll name you Trisha, now there is no way Ed would leave you on the streets." Al petted Trisha proud of his plan.

"Come on Al!" Ed shouted walking out of the building.

"Hey brother looks who I found!" Al stood up and held out kitty Trisha.

"Not again!" Ed sighed. "We can't keep a cat Al!"

"We can't leave it on the streets! Fate has brought me and this kitty together again! And it is named! You can't abandon a named cat!" Al argued.

"Well what did you name it!" Ed asked.

"….Trisha…." Al muttered.

"You named a CAT after our mother?" Ed said dumbfounded.

"I just said that." Al muttered.

"I guess we have to keep it now." Ed sighed, "At least till we can find it a better home."

"YAAAAAAAAY!" Al yelled causing heads to turn.

"Come on Al!" Ed hissed pulling his brother along.

"Where are we going anyway?" Al asked.

"To see Hughes' nieces."

*section 3 author: Emily*

On the way to their house Ed told Al all about the mission he received from Mustang.

"But what does that have to do with me, brother?" Al asked as Ed unlocked the door.

"Mustang said you would keep her sister company." Ed shrugged and walked inside with Al following. Al put down kitty Trisha and let the cat roam free. "Now go change Mustang said to dress nice."

Al nodded and went into his room to change. The brown eyed boy couldn't wait to see relatives of Hughes.


	2. Chapter 2: The Girls

Chapter 2: The Girl

Section: 1

Author: Sam

Style: third person

*Ding Dong* the door bell rang and standing at the end was a nervous Ed and Al. After work Edward took a shower and put on a red dress shirt missing the first 4 buttons, a pair of black paints, and a black loosened tie. Al had done something similar but a little less rogue. It was a blue dress shirt, black pants. Gracia answered the door.

"Hello boys, it's been a while," she greeted them with a smile.

"Hi Gracia, sorry we have been busy with missions lately." Al said back. Ed muttered a sorry.

"It's okay why don't you boys wait on the couch the girls are just getting ready upstairs."

They both came in and sat on the couch nervously staring at their hands.

'What was Mustang thinking? I can't do this.'

Ed was plagued by self doubt and a lack of narcissism. But before he could feel any worse she came down in a red martini dress. The girl had long curly hair and chocolate eyes covered with Maes style glasses. Ed got up and helped her down the stairs.

"Wow you look um…nice. Are you the new State Alchemist?" Ed stammered.

"Yes, my name is Samantha and you must be Edward. Thank you for the complement you look quite sexy yourself." She countered evenly.

Ed blushed crimson and was silent for a moment when suddenly, a cute 20 year old ran to the top of the stairs. She was dressed in a Namine cosplay with natural blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. The girl promptly screamed down

"SAM WHERE IS MR. BIGGLESWORTH!"

"He is under the Kingdom Hearts blanket." Sam enlightened.

"Thanks," Namine cosplay girl countered.

The girl sauntered off to find Mr. Bigglesworth right where Sam had said, while Ed and Al gave the girl in red a look of confusion. Noticing this Sam explained.

"That was Emily, my younger sister. Sorry about the cosplay she has a thing for Kingdom Hearts. Oh and Mr. Bigglesworth is a stuffed kitten."

They both nodded and when to talking on the coach. Five minutes later Emily came down to join them.

"So since the one, whose lap my older sister is sitting on, is Edward right? So that means you are Alphonse. Hi, I'm Emily but most people my sister included call me Emmy." She said to Al.

"Um…hi, Emmy. You're cute. Call me Al, Alphonse sounds really old."

Emily then blushed and Sam laughed and whispered into Ed's ear.

"I think I'll like it here. Let's go upstairs and get to know each other better. My sister is too juvenile to deal with adult topics."

"NO FAIR SO! NO SECRETS!" Emily screeched.

"Remember Health class." Sam said gravely making Emmy shiver.

"Ya, you don't want to hear or see." As Samantha said this she tugged Ed upstairs with her leaving her obviously traumatized sister.

Section: 2

Author: Emily

Style: third person

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Emily kept repeating those words to herself. "HE CAN'T BE GONE HE WAS SO YOUNG!"

She looked frantically around her room searching for her stuffed cat; it was the closest thing she had to a pet.

"WHERE ARE YOU MR. BIGGLESWORTH!" She yelled falling to her knees in defeat. Emily heard the doorbell go off but ignored it, the situation at hand was far too important.

"Maybe he came to life and ran away!" Emily gasped; she stood up and tore down the stairs.

"SAM HAVE YOU SEEN MR. BIGGLESWORTH!" She screamed.

"He is under the Kingdom Hearts blanket." Emily's sister Sam said simply.

"Thanks!" she said running back up the stairs and she tore her door open.

"I'M COMING MR. BIGGLESWORTH!" she yelled searching though the blanket till she found what she was looking for.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" Emily squealed happily spinning in circles with the plushy, "I KNEW YOU WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME!"

Beaming, she once again came back downstairs but this time Emily proudly held Mr. Bigglesworth in her hands. Yet the sight she saw was something she did not expect.

Sam sat on the lap of a blonde boy but that was not what shocked her, Sam did that a lot, but rather that Sam finally found a boy her height! Emily mentally clapped. Next to them sat a boy with light brown hair and brown eyes. A faint blush spread on her cheeks. 'Why do I have to be a sucker for brown eyes!' she thought to herself. Emily took in a breath of air and approached them.

"So since the one, whose lap my older sister is sitting on, is Edward right? So that means you are Alphonse. Hi, I'm Emily but most people, my sister included, call me Emmy." She rambled.

"Um…hi, Emmy. You're cute. Call me Al, Alphonse sounds really old." Emily was now blushing a deep shade of red and heard her sister laughing. She shot a quick glare but Sam was whispering something to Edward and didn't notice. But what Emily didn't notice was that Al also has a pink flush to his face.

"NO FAIR! NO SECRETS!" Emily whined.

That was when Sam mentioned that which should not be named.

"Remember Health class." Sam said making the Sepheroth theme play in Emily's head.

"Yeah, you don't want to hear or see." Sam said while leading Ed upstairs leaving Emily looking like a zombie.

"Are you ok?" Al asked with genuine worry on his face.

"I am deathly allergic to bees." she stated still in a zombie-like shock.

"What?" Al was confused by her random answer.

"Sam said that whatever she is doing when she brings a boy upstairs has to do with birds and bees. I have no problem with birds, but I can't get stung by bees!" she said snapping out of her trance and gripping her stuffed cat for protection.

'She's so cute' Al thought to himself and blushed. "Don't worry there aren't really any birds and bees, it's a figure of speech."

"Okay then what's it about?" she asked innocently.

This time the blush was fully present, what was he going to say? She stared at him waiting for an answer and he spluttered, "Ask Sam later."

Emily shrugged and plopped down on the couch next to Al still clutching her plushy. Al smiled and pointed to the toy and said, "Do you like cats?"

"Yup! I love animals in general too, but I always wanted a cat." she smiled.

"REALLY! I have a cat that needs a home!" Al beamed.

Emily's face lit up as she said, "Maybe Sam will let me keep it!"

Al smiled at her but it faded a little as he asked, "Do you think I could visit her once in a while? I am going to miss her."

"Of course you can!" Emily said, "What is her name?"

"Trisha." Al said, his smile returning.

"That's a pretty name!" she stated.

Gracia silently walked in and smiled at the two before saying, "You're so cute together."

Immediately, both Al and Emily had a deep blush on their faces as they turned their heads to see Mrs. Hughes. She simply laughed and said, "So where is Ed and Sam?"

If it was possible Al's blush deepened even more as he said, "They are getting to know each other."

"That's good." Gracia said clapping her hands together, "tell them dinner will be ready soon." she said over her shoulder while walking back into the kitchen.

"L-let's just leave them be for now." Al stuttered. Emily couldn't help but laugh, Al smiled at her. 'Her laugh is like a little kids.' he thought to himself, 'it's cute.'

"Samantha and Edward, get your selves together dinners ready." Gracia suddenly called from the kitchen.

Section: 3

Author: Sam

Style: Ed's POV

Wow. What did she 'GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER BETTER?' Did she mean it like talking or what? But before I could ponder this anymore I felt Samantha tug me upstairs. Still trying to ponder my query I dumbly followed. Upstairs the girl stopped at a room clapped, touched the door frame, and opened the door. She must have some alchemic locks on it.

"So Mister, aren't you lucky most of my boys don't come upstairs. I usually keep at the clubs. But you my dear are here and fine. So before we get too intimate let's gain some intimate knowledge. Fair?"

I nodded mutely, not trusting my voice to not squeak at the fact that she was referring to me as hers.

"So we will play a little game. Each person gets 1 free question each additional question is an item of clothing, alright?"

I gulped louder than I had wished to but nod again. For the love of Truth, this girl makes me nervous.

"Since, you know almost nothing about me you can go first." She offered.

Fishing for an excuse to go second I fell on chivalry.

"No, shouldn't the lady go first. Isn't that the way of society?"

"But we don't dabble in society do we Ed? At least I hope you don't because then I certainly you won't be worth my time. Any of my time."

I shivered for a moment but then realized we both asked questions.

"Your right I we don't. But my dear it seems we both asked our first free question. Both getting sufficient answers."

"Good observation. So now we really play. Your turn."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No."

I unwarily took off a shoe.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No, me and Winry fell out. "

Sam took of a shoe.

"Okay. Time for some spice. What type of bra and panties are you wearing?"

Raising an eyebrow she said "Black lace. But you don't get to see until after I get the dress off."

The next turns were of nothing with substance we got rid of our shoes and accessories and it was Sam's turn again but it seemed she had run out of accessories.

"Okay big question. Do you 1)feel the silver cord tethering us or was it just me?"

Shocked I answered. "I didn't realize you could sense it too I guess this means we are meant to be. But now my dear I think you have run out of accessories."

"Yes but I am not taking off my dress just yet." She said coyly as she lifter her skirt to take off a black garter and then threw it at me. Naturally, I blushed scarlet. So I reverted to something intellectual so I asked

"What is the atomic mass of sodium bicarbonate?"

"The atomic weight of soda is 84.00661 g/mol."

In response I took of my shirt. So it was her turn as she asked

"Do you always get scientific when you are nervous?"

"Yes."

I blushed that was an embarrassing question but she going to take her dress off now so it was worth it. As she began to unclasped her dress Gracia shouted

"Samantha and Edward, get your selves together dinners ready."

Damn. I love food, but this was just unfair. Cruel timing. CURSE YOU TRUTH!


	3. Chapter 3: The Dinner

Chapter 3: The Dinner

*  
Section: 1

Author: Sam

Style: Sam's POV

**"Samantha and Edward, get your selves together dinners ready."**

I silently promised myself to thank Aunt Gracia for her wonderful timing. I didn't have to take off my dress anymore. But I was blushing a lot, even though I kept my movements calm. I reclapsed my dress, put the garder back on and then put all my accessories back on. Ed was doing the same, also in a state of discomfort but he didn't hide it as well as I did. We both went down stairs with clothes slightly askew and faces flush. We walked to the dining room to join my sister, al, and Gracia, but we were missing my younger cousin. That's odd. So I asked

"**Where's Alicia?"**

Still looking down at the salad she was tossing she answered

"**She was out with some friends, she should be here soon."**

Then she looked up at Ed and me. Her eyes darting to our disheveled clothing and flush faces. Ed's eyes suddenly got saucer sized when he figured what she was thinking, he's face showing quite well how horrified he was. So quickly said

"**No, no, Ms. Hughes. It's not what you think. We were just playing a game. Nothing happened. At least nothing like that."**

He was too cute. I laughed and my Aunt gave me a frightened look so I verified that Ed didn't see any of me. By this time my sister and her companion were blushing so profusely I feared they would become anemic. But before I could dwell on that too much I heard the door open.

Section: 2

Author: Sam

Style: third person

Alicia came in wearing a pink tank top and skirt. She went straight to the dinner table where she joined everyone.

"**Hey, boys don't you look nice. Oh, but Al why don't you listen to Ed more often when it comes to clothes. You look way too good-boy-ish. Though, I suppose the rogue look Ed has going on wouldn't really work for your personality."** Al nodded but Alicia kept on talking.

"**It's really a shame since from the few times you let Ed pick out your clothes it looked really cute. Oh well lost cause."** Her eyes then darted to Ed and Sam. Her face became horrified.** "Sam why does it look like you and Ed were coupling before dinner?"** Her voice turning from normal babble to scandalizing.

"**No, we were just playing that game I taught you." **Sam said slightly disappointed while keeping a coy tone. This just made Alicia smirk and turn to Ed.

"**Oh, fun. What did you learn Ed?"**

"**I don't think that's a conversation for dinner Alicia." **Her mother scolded as Ed blushed thinking back to the black lace panties. Al looked disappointedly at his brother for Ed's obvious lack of chastity. Sam glared at Al in response. When she stopped to get some salad Al thought

'**Geez, she's scary. Brother, why did the General try to set you up with THIS one. Any other your height would be great, but she's damn scary. At least her sister's cute.'**

The rest of the dinner went through incidental in a normal setting with a blush here and there from the Al and Emily but for the most part it was quiet. Ed told stories about his past missions with Al and the girls listened riveted by their tales. At the end the girls cleared the dinner table for desert while the boys went to go sit on the couch. When the girls finished the door bell rang. ***Ding Dong*.**

"**Oh that must be Roy and Riza. I invited them for desert since they couldn't come for dinner."**

Gracia said as she went to go answer the door.

Section: 3

Author: Sam

Style: Riza's POV

I wonder if Roy will behave himself tonight. Edward's there so probably not but one can hope. What if I tell him no sex if he doesn't behave? Hmmmmm….how can I get him to behave? I can always threaten my gun. Yes, that sounds good. Pull my omnipresent gun out. Yes, my gun.

As I mentally worked out how to get Roy to behave he kissed me. **"Sir, seriously. Not now, you know perfectly well we haven't told the boys yet." **Stupid Roy. Stupid good kisser. I feel dizzy. But before I can regain my composure he rings the doorbell and Gracia comes to the door.

"**Um…Hello, Roy you have the Connells lipstick smudged again." **She said awkwardly.

"**Sorry Gracia, he's an animal he kissed me while I spaced out." **I whisper in her ear and we go inside. Gracia put a hand to her face to suppress a giggle. Roy just smirked and raised an animal. Sigh, he really is impossible. I shook my head at him and he came over to my ear and whispered. We then came to the dining room to see that the girls were already grouped off with the boys. Hmmm….Sam what did you do now, and why is your clothes disheveled? I narrowed my eyes which made her laugh.

"**Riza, I'm so glad you think so much of me."** She said sarcastically.

"**Ha ha, but cousin I do. It's just you don't have a track record of keeping your clothes on." **I bantered benignly back. Sheesh Edward. Of all the people she had to show interest in, of course you had to pick the one that Roy set you up with. Now I'll have to deal with his ego inflated. Joy. I could continue ranting in head like this but Edwards discomfort was distracting. He was probably remembering the game my cousin likes to play or possibly just realizing that I was related to his new girl. Either is shocking and frightening, but I digress.

"**At least you found a man you don't need to wear heels for. Since you're so short."**

"**I'M NOT SHORT! NOT SHORT! NOT SHORT! I'M CUTE AND SMALL! NOT SHORT! YOU'RE JUST TALL! THIS IS SO UNFAIR! WHY, TRUTH WHY?"**

After her ritual rant I heard Ed whisper to Al, **"I think I'm in love." **This made me laugh, forcing him to blush and Sam to glare. A minute later Gracia came in with a cake, chocolate milk, Oreos, tea, and coffee. Sam had Oreos and milk so then Roy said,

"**How can you drink milk and be so sho…"** Sam glare at him so much I feared he would be vaporized. "**Um…vertically challenged?" **It was visible she didn't like the connotation but was pacified by the respect held in it. So she answered,

"**Easily, Roy. I thought Uncle Meas used to say how smart you were. Milk has nothing to do with height. Sure helps bone, hair, and nail growth. But it won't give you another rib on your spine or longer legs. Milk has virtually nothing to do with height." **

"**Uncle Roy you got burned. No more jokes about milk now. Too bad, some of the jokes about "Little Big Brother" were funny." **Alicia chirped.

The rest of the time was uneventful. Roy sulked at the loss of his big guns against Ed. He behaved though so no need to take out my gun. Really a its shame, I so love to use it. Oh well. But on the way out the General did manage to tap my but suggestively. Though he practically ran to the car after that afraid of my reaction.


	4. Chapter 4: Cats and Alchemic Research

Section: 1

Author: Sam

Style: third person

_**Dramatic time skips a week later**_

***Ring* *Ring*** A groggy Samantha lifted her head and silently cursed off the people on the other side of the phone along with their mothers and fathers for giving birth to such a person who dare woke her up at this 'freaking ridiculous hour'.

"**What?"** She loudly croaked into the phone. The nervous-as-hell blond on the other side squeaked incredibly unmanly and uncharacteristically.

'**Why does this girl do this to me? I'm a man. What should I be afraid of? NOTHING!' **He pep talked himself, silently.

"**Um…it's me Ed." **He choked out. Yet again upset with his lack of confidence.

"**Sigh, sexy boys are less sexy when they call you mere minutes from the time you went to bed call back when I'm awake good night." *Click***

Ed then looked at his watch which said 11:30 am.

Section: 2

Author: Sam and Emily Collectively

Style: Sam's POV

_**Four hours Later**_

Sigh, I'm awake now. Insomnia sucks. Hmmmm Ed called. What could he want? I had no way of knowing so I figured I'd dialed his number. Mid-dial Emmy walks in and asks,

"**Hey Sam, who are you calling?"**

So I allusively say,

"**A boy, a smexful boy."**

Looking slightly frightened she says

"**Okay then." **She shakes her head as if shaking off the thought and continues with blithe,

"**Oh, I almost forgot, Al is coming over later to drop off the cat."**

I narrow my eyes suspiciously, **"Cat?"**

"**Remember? Al has a cat that Ed is making him find a home for so Al said I could have it!" **She jumps up excitedly like a little child in the way only she can then continues, **"Her names Trisha."**

I groaned. She has been bugging me to let her get a Cat ever since we were five.

"**Honestly a cat" **I then shook my head irritatedly then asked,

"**Did you ask Gracia if it was okay?"**

She gave me a ridiculous look. Sigh, why do I have to be the responsible one?

"**She already said it would be fine!" **She countered like a defiant teenager. Though she calmed down and got excited again.

"**Al also helped me get everything ready, we have everything we need to care of her. I'm so excited finally my very own cat." **She hugged the battered old Mr. Bigglesworth in her arms.

Now ignoring my sister I pick up the phone and redial Ed.

Section: 3

Author: Sam

Style: Ed's POV

***RING**RING* **whose calling. I look at the phone and notice Sam's number. Huh, it's only been four hours could she really only sleep that little? But she called back! I then smack myself for the mental squee and pick up the phone.

"**Hello."** Damn my voice cracked.

"**It's Sam. Sorry I was so cranky before. I had to finish translating and then reading the new book on alchemy I got." **Oh, that explains why she was up so late.

"**It's okay. What language was it in?" **I wonder if she knows as much languages as I do. Hmmm.

"**It was Xingese, quite fascinating really. It purposed a way of transmuting fire in a way that makes Mustang's glove obsolete." **I smiled at the prospect of seeing that bastard all sulky why he finds out his archaic technique is obsolete.

"**Haha I can't wait until the General sees it."**

"**Will it be amusing?" **She asks with hope.

"**Very." ** I agree.

"**Then good. I need something to lighten my boredom. Oh, I was wondering what did call about before?"** BEFORE! Why ask about that? Crap, I'm nervous again. Damn girl. Why do you do this? Why? Why? Why?

"**Um…well, I…um wanted to…" **Now my cheeks started to blush. **"Did you know that Francium is one of the most volatile elements in the known world?" **.

"**Yes I did actually. Isn't it fascinating how only the change of one atom can change it from passive to explosive? But that could be for another time. Why don't you come over and we can 'talk' about what a sexy little boy like you is so nervous about. Okay?" **Gulp. Am I that transparent?

"**But isn't Al going there today?" **I asked slightly hysteric because of my metal panic.

"**We have upstairs to do the um… 'talking'." **she said coyly, seemingly oblivious to my hysterics.

"**Okay that sound good, may I read your translation while I'm there?" **I asked trying to bring the conversation where I was on the same level as her, alchemy.

"**Sure. Alkestry is really fascinating."**

"**I know my brother studied it for a time when he went up east with this little girl named May. He taught me some when he was done." ** At least I can keep up with her even though I am more a western Alchemy expert.

"**Really? I'll have to ask him to converse with me about his studies some time."**

Just as we were talking about all he come noisily running top speed after that damn cat. I'm so glad he's giving her to another person. BUT I AM FUCKING TALKING TO MY FUTURE BRIDE! So with this in mind I yelled after him,

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"**

Ridiculously, he answered,

"**What does it look like? I am trying to catch Trisha"**

But as he was saying this he lost his footing and face planted in front of the cat. It was all I could do not to start laughing but I did because Sam said,

"**So you'll come and 'converse' with me?"** What did she mean converse. But I needed to answer and I wanted to find out so I said,

"**Yes, I can't wait." **

"**Okay, see you soon."** She said right before I heard the click of the phone.

Section: 4

Author: Emmy

Style: Third Person

Sam and Ed were talking about alchemy and Emily started to get bored of listening and Emily sat down on the couch clutching Mr. Bigglesworth to wait for Al and the kitty Trisha. Happily she thought about what it will be like to have a cat and a huge smile came to her lips.

"**See you soon." **Sam suddenly said hanging up the phone. Then she turned to Emily and said **"Ed is coming over too."**

"**How come?"** Emily asked.

"**Well he and I will be upstairs…" **was all Sam said. Emily cocked her head to the side not really understanding what her sister said but choose to ignore it instead of asking. Most of the time when she questioned Sam about things she said the answer usually scares her for life.

"**Come here kitty, kitty, kitty."** Al muttered slowly walking though the house. He had been chasing the cat around the house for awhile now and was worried he would be late. After Al's first attempt at putting the cat in the cage the small creature ran into hiding.

Al suddenly heard a ruffle from under the bed and smirked, quietly tip toeing next to the bed before yelling **"GOT YA!"** Trisha suddenly bolted from under the bed, Al chased the cat at full speed slipping and sliding on the slick wooden floor.

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"** Ed yelled at him holding a phone.

"**What does it look like! I am trying to catch Trisha!"** Al responded still chasing the cat into their living room. Suddenly Al's foot caught on the rug and he fell over flat on his face only to look up to see Trisha looking at him. If cats could laugh Trisha would be.

Al pouted and muttered, **"Fine you win, I'll just carry you in my arms."** the cat gratefully started to like his face and Al couldn't help but smile. Ed walked in the room, phone still in hand, with a happy look on his face.

"**I'm going over to Garcia's house too to see Sam."** He said.

"**Alright, then let's get going."** Al exclaimed scooping the cat into his arms, he already gave Emily everything she needed to take care of Trisha.

Ed slipped on his shoes and followed Al out the door. Al was beaming and looked almost as if he had a new spring in his step as they headed to the house.

Al stroked the cat smiling and thinking about how happy Emily would be when he gave Trisha to her. Of course this smile didn't go unseen by Ed.

"**So, can't wait for that thank you you're going to get, huh?"** Ed smirked.

"**W-what?"** Al almost stopped walking.

"**You know, you are really easy to read Al."** it was true, ever since Al got his body back it was very hard to hide things. After being a suit of armor for so long it is hard to hide your feelings. Al frowned; he didn't know he looked so excited.

"**Why frown don't be upset it's not that bad of a trait for someone like you to have."** Ed said to his brother. Al simply gave him a confused look.

"**You dummy. You never think anything bad enough to want to hide in your life. You're a softy." **

"**Hey, I can be tough!"** Al said indignantly.

"**Sure you can and I can pass for Xingese too."**

"**There is no need for sarcasm."** Al responded with a hurt look. Seeing this Trisha started licking his hand. **"Brother this kitty has super powers."**

"**What?" **Ed said confused.

"**It can read minds."** Al explained petting the cat on the head. Ed simply face palmed at this.

Before they knew it the brothers had reached the house.

Section: 5

Author: Sam

Style: Third Person

Gracia's house was busy with both girls getting ready. But each was getting ready in a different way. Sam was upstairs in her room pinning a Lolita hat in her hair with and doing her make-up. While Emily was in her room obsessively the making a yarn balls. After Sam is done she puts on a pair of ripped netting and black garders and starts lacing herself into a black dress.

***KNOCK* *KNOCK* **

Sam heard the door and cursed

"**TRUTH, they're here!"**

"**They are? Yay!" **Emily yelled excitedly as she rushed down stair to let them in. As she opened the door Ed's face fell. It wasn't Sam. But before Emmy could notice Al spawns out of nowhere with the kitten and Emmy glomps both him and Trisha. This makes Ed snort and say

"**You're sure enthusiastic. Where is Sam?"**

"**Um…thanks. She's upstairs lacing herself into something." **Emily answered making Ed blush.

"**Wow, you must really like her brother." **Al mused already knowing that Ed had promised to marry her one day.

"**Shut up!" **Ed gruffly drawled catching the attention of the blond in front of Al.

"**Really? I promise not to tell Sam." **She said earnestly as Sam appears behind her saying

"**Let them in Emmy, it rude."** She was wearing a black corseted lace Lolita dress with ripped netting and chunky black boots with kohl eye liner and Lolita hat in her hair. You could see a bountiful about a cleavage on the low neck line. Ed taking in the whole outfit blushed but his eyes resting on her cleavage.

"**That looks very nice." **He said voice cracking and almost squeaking.

"**Thank you darling but my face is a little higher."** She said in a velvet sultry voice. This made Ed look away and blush even deeper.

"**And here I thought I was the one with the blushing problem," **Al teased causing an automatic gruff

"**Shut up!" **From the scarlet face blond. Emily then takes Trisha from Al petting her head saying

"**Welcome to your new home Trishia."** At the prospect of annoying cat conversations Sam went over to Ed and said

"**Ed lets go upstairs and leave Emmy and Al to their cat things." ** To this Ed simply shrugged and followed the Lolita dressed girl upstairs.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
